In The Flame of Love!
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: From Hate to Love PossiblyLitaKane On Hold
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story takes place after Kane and Lita lost their baby.

She sat and watch the video in shocked, was that emotion he was showing. No way not Kane, he never shows any emotion. "It gonna be ok, your gonna be ok and the baby is gonna be ok." She heard him say. So the Big Red Machine did have a soft side to him after all, and she like it and wanted to see it more often. Even though she hated to admitted it she was starting to fall for the big guy. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and Kane stepped in.

"Hey I'm about to go to the ring right now and wrestle Snitsky, I think you should stay back here." He said

"Why?" She ask

"Who knows what gonna go on when I get out there, and it's just no place for a women to be " He said

"Ok, I guess I'll stay back here then." She said

"Look don't take this the wrong way I just don't want to see you get hurt again, ok" He said sounding concern

"I understand, your just looking out for me, I get it, I want you to destroy Snitsky and get in a few hits in for me." She said

"Oh believe me, I'm gonna get some hits in for you." He said already getting fired up

"Hey Kane one more thing." She said

"Yea?" He ask

"Get one in one in for our son as well." She said

"You got it." He told her

She watch the match hoping he would do as promise, and she knew one thing for sure that he was indeed gonna make him suffer for what he did, he really did deserve it he was the reason why she lost her son. She never thought she would be cheering for Kane in a match. As promise Kane did put a hurting on Snitsky, she couldn't help but smile at that. She want to go meet up with him at the entrance way.

"Thanks." She said

"No thanks needed because he deserved it, and that is just the a sample of what I'm going to do to him, because I am not done with him yet." He said

"Cool." She said

"Yea, I'm gonna get showered." He said walking away

"Yea that might be a good idea." She said

Maybe it was about time that she stop being so hard on Kane, he was starting to treat her like a wife should be treated, its not like Matt wants anything to do with her now. If she can bring that side of him out, maybe she should stick around.

" Kane I'm going out for a drink, you want to come?." She ask

" I don't know, I don't really like to go out to bars, and I'm really tired so I'm just going to go back to the hotel." He said

"Oh ok, well then I guess I see you when you when I get back then." She said a little disappointed

"You know what, then again a drink would sound nice." He said

"Great, lets go." She said

They want to the bar and had a few drinks, neither one really saying anything. She was starting to get tired of the just the small talk so she thought by asking him questions it would make this a lot easier.

"Hey it's not like I really care but um, Kane why did you choose me out of all the divas."

"I don't know I seen something in you, that stood out from all the rest of the divas." He said feeling uncomfortable talking bout thing like this

"Like what, come on don't just say that, I want details." she said

"Ok fine, you didn't show off like much of the divas, you knew that you were hot, and you didn't have to show it off." He said

"What else?" She said now interested

"Come on Lita I don't like talking about this." He said

"No, I want to know, you could of pick Molly or Trish even some of the new divas here." She said

"First of all Molly, was never in my mind, second Trish was to much of an easy target, I at least knew if I choose you I would get a fight." He said

"True." She said

"So that's it, and I was tired of seeing you with Matt, no offense but how many times has he left you and try to come back." He said

"I've lost count to be honest." She told him

"Exactly and I felt you deserved better, it's probably not me, but that is what I wanted." He said

"Never know it could be you, so why don't we get out of here." She suggested

"Alright." He said

He had no idea what she meant by that but he was starting to like this side of her. They want to this park, and she wanted to walk around for awhile, but he wasn't the kinda guy to do that.

"Come on Kane, just one time around the park."She pleaded

"No, Lita I'm not doing it, besides that to cheesy, that's the things that husband and wife do." He said

"Were husband and wife, and it's not cheesy I just want to get some fresh air." She said

"Turn on the air conditioner." He said smiling

"Very funny, but your coming."She said pulling on his arm

"Yea that's really going to work, I am a lot bigger and stronger then you."He said

"Come on please, I will do anything you want." She said

"Like what?" He ask

"I don't know name and I'll do it." She said

"Why do you want to go outside so bad anyway?" He ask

"It's bad enough that we got to be stuck in a hotel all day, I haven't done that in awhile for me please, Kane."She said with pleading eyes

"So now you give me the puppy dog eyes, ok fine come on." He said giving in

"Yes! Come on let's go we have lots more to discuss." She said


	2. The Talk

"You happy now?" He ask

"Yea, now was that so hard?" She ask

"Actually yes." He said

"Anyway, tell me more." She said

"About?" He ask hoping she wouldn't put him through this again

"Oh don't play dumb, come on I want to know the whole truth."She said

"If I tell you, will you leave it alone?" He ask

"Maybe, so tell." She said

"Fine, if I'm going to tell you, I have to start from the beginning ok." He said

"Yeah."She said excited to hear this

"It all started the first time that you and the Hardys team up with me, and we faced X-factor, and I saw the your reaction when I set up A-Train up for the chockslam." He said

"That was back in like 2001 I think." she said

"Yea, after that I try to get your attention anyway I could, but it didn't work, even when Matt and Jeff were feuding and they had that match I was involved in, and you want to give me one of your moves and I caught you. I could of easy took you out but I didn't because of that, I guess what you can call a crush." He said

"Yea, continue" She said following along

"Then the draft happened not long after that you got hurt, and when you return I thought I was going to get a good shot at you, because Matt was on Smackdown until he came over. Even when you guys broke up that same night. That was until Christian came into played, then Matt again. It was kinda like there was always someone in my of getting to you. So I decided to take things in my own hands." He said sighing

"Wow that interesting I didn't even have a clue." She said

"Obliviously, but now you do, so that's the whole truth."He told her

"You know you are kinda a ladies man, I mean you did have Tori and Chyna, you even kiss Terri before, then me. Not bad." She admitted

"No, not really Chyna was just a friend, she was screwing me over just like Tori and the whole Terri thing was just that a thing." He said

"So I'm the only one?" She ask figuring it out

"Basically, I'm mean I like others girls just not like you." Said Kane

"What other girls?" She ask

"Why, there were no one important, so it don't matter." He said

"I guess so." said Lita

"So you done with the questions?" He ask

"Yea, I am actually glad you told me, because to be honest with you, even though I hate to admit Trish was right when she said that I was starting to fall for you."She told him

"Your falling for me? In what way?" He ask

"Is there any other way you can fall for somebody, in a romantic way." She said

"Oh ok, so since you know how I feel and I know how you feel what do you think we should do?" he ask

"Well were are husband and wife, I think we should just take it slow and see where it leads us." She said

"Fine with me, so um you excited about you getting back in the ring." He asking changing the subject

"Hell yea, I've been dying to get my hands on Trish, and it's been along time since I had the title. "She said

"Yea, I can't wait until I can get a title shot." He said

"Yeah I want to see you win the title again to." She told him honestly

"Thanks, so um you want to get back, because it is getting late." he said

"Sure." She said

They got back to the hotel and got ready for bed. Since they starting getting rooms together they always had different beds, and every night it was never weird to sleep in the different beds until tonight when they both discovered how each other felt.

"Night Lita." Said Kane

"Yea, good night." She said

Later that night she couldn't sleep, since Kane had told her how he felt that's all she was thinking about was if he really meant it and how it was weird that the hate that she felt for him in the beginning had now turn into love. Some thing didn't seem right sleeping in the bed by herself so she decided to go get in bed with him. Maybe that would get her some sleep. She didn't think he noticed her getting in the bed with him until she felt him cradle her in his arms. He didn't feel complete until she got in the bed with him and at that moment he felt that this is what it is supposed to feel like when your in love

A/N: What's gonna happened next between these two love birds.


	3. Big Red Machine's Night

"Kane I hope this won't make things weird between, because if you think this will then we shouldn't do it." She said

"I don't think this would make it weird, we are both adults right? And we both want this, just as long as we decided to take this slow then it there shouldn't be no problems." He said

"Good, because it was bad enough we had awkwardness in the beginning and we sure don't need it now." She told him

"Don't worry there wont be any, no why don't you finish getting ready so we can go." He said

"Five more minutes, and we can leave." She said

It actually took her ten minutes to get ready, not like he cared he could wait for her all day if he had to.

"What happens to five minutes?" He ask

"If I want to look good I needed to do my hair." She said

"Not really, you looked perfect." He told her

"Thanks, I'm all set so we can go." She said

They arrived at the arena and usually they walked separately, but today they walked in there hand in hand. To say people didn't notice was an understatement, but they assume that they were both happy because of what Kane had done to Snitsky. They just continued on there way to there locker room and ignored all the comments and looks from everybody. As long as they are happy why should they care about what other people think.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" ask Lita

"Priceless." Said Kane laughing

"Well there gonna have to except it." She said

"Absolutely, it's not like they know anyway, they probably think it's something else." He said

"True but who cares, do you know if you have a match tonight?" She ask

"No, I'm going to go check now, back in a few." He said

He walked down to Bischoff office to ask if he had a match or not. He did another rematch with Snitsky, which he was tired of doing, but he just had to dill with it.

"So you find out your match?" she ask as he enter the room

"Yea another rematch with Snitsky." He said

"Again, I for one am getting a little bored of it."She said

"But what can you do, I ain't the boss." He told her getting out his gear

"There is something I can do to make it more interesting."She said

"Like what?" He ask

"I got an idea, be right back." She said heading towards the door

She walk down to Bischoff office and knock on the door, hearing that she could come in she enter.

"Eric, can I talked to you for a sec?" She ask

"Make it fast Lita, I preparing for raw." He said

"This wont take long, I was wondering if you could add something to it Kane match." She said

"Like what, I can't change the match now." He said removing his glasses

"What about putting them a steel cage match." She said

"That's not a bad idea." he said

"I know so what do you say? Are we good?" She ask

"Yea, but go tell your husband that he is now in the main event." He said

"Fine with me." She said smiling

She walked down the hall humming to her, knowing she had done something good. Last time she made a match for Kane was when she book the match with him and Shawn Micheals, and he was upset about that but she was pretty sure he was going to love this match.

"Guess what I did." She said

"What?" He ask

"I added something to your match."

"What are you talking about? I thought I told you about screwing around with my matches Lita." He said

"Calm down, it's a good thing"

"What possibly could be good, if your adding something to my match with Snitsky." He said

"I put you guys in a cage match tonight, and it going to be in the Main event." She said

He just laughing, and continued to get dress, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" She ask

"Just my way of saying thanks, cause he going to get his ass kick." He said

"Thought you might like that." She said

Later on that night he had his match with Snitsky and he did exactly, what he said he was going to do. He made sure that he wouldn't be walking out of that ring. Thanks to Lita making the match cause he got to deliver more pain then what he had planned on doing. Even though he didn't get to punish Trish that night, it still was a good night for the Big Red Machine.

"Did you see that?" He ask returning back to the locker room

"If you would of got Trish it would of made it a whole lot better." She said

"Next time, so you ready?" He ask

"Ain't you going to get showered?" She ask him grabbing her bag

"I rather take one at the hotel." He said as they walked out the room

"Oh ok." She said

"Besides I rather take one with you instead." He said smiling

"Anyway to get me naked, huh?" She said

"Whatever it takes my dear." He said laughing

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, they didn't see the two people that hated them the most, watching in the corner.

"There is no way I am going to let this continue." said one of them

"Whatever it takes, you make sure that they pay." The other one said

"You got it."

A/N: I smell trouble!


	4. Trouble has arrived

"What the matter?" Ask Kane

"I don't know, I have a small feeling that something bad is going to happen." Lita told him

"Like what?" he ask

"I'm not sure but I have this feeling that I just can't shake." She said

"As long as I'm around I'm not going to allowed anything to happen to you."He said reassuring her

"I know that, I hope what I am feeling will go away."She said

"Try not to think about it." He said

"Ok, so about your match tonight, you have everything taken care of?" She ask

"Yeah, I got everything covered." He told her

"You know even after everything Trish put me through over the last year, I couldn't help but feel bad to what happen to her last night."She said

"Why?" He ask shocked

"I don't know, even though I do what to see her get what she deserved I want to be the one that does it."She said

"Yeah but Lita, were talking about the women that poked fun at the fact that we lost our son, and did everything in her power to try to make your life a living hell." He said

"Once I recover, I'm going to make sure she pays for what she did." She said

"Exactly so don't feel bad for her, she didn't have any pity on you when you lost the baby." He said

"I still feel bad for her, but all that's going to go away when I get in the ring with her."She said

"And become the women's champion again." He said

"Yeah, and hopefully after this tournament, you'll be champion also." She said

"That's right, and I after that we really would be unstoppable." He said

"I never thought of it like that, but it's true." She said

"I'm going to go get change for my match." He said

"Ok, I'm going to go see how the others divas are doing." She said

Even though Kane had told her that, she shouldn't think about it. She couldn't help but still feel that feeling that something was going to happen tonight, maybe not to her but something really was going to happen. She walked down the hall to the divas locker room and walked in.

"What's up guys?" She ask

"Nothing really, kinda bored back here." Said Stacy

"I saw the kiss between you and Kane last night, what was that all about?" Ask Victoria

"What you mean? We are husband and wife." She said

"Yeah, but just a few months ago you were saying you hated him" Said Stacy

"Things change, he not as bad as he seems, he actually has a soft side to him and I like that." Lita told them

"Kane, has a soft side?" Ask Stacy

"Yes, don't look surprise, just because he acts like he crazy in the ring doesn't mean he is like that all the time." She said

"You do have a point, he is human and nobody has ever seen the soft side of Kane until you came into the picture." Said Victoria

"Right, I care about him, he is the only guy that is interested in me, so why not accept it." She said

"I have no problem with it, least you have a man, I don't have one." Said Victoria

"Don't get me started on men, the last one screwed me over, I think it's best if I stay single for awhile."Stacy said

"That will be hard, guys would die to go out with you." Said Christy

"That is true, so Lita are you going to stay with him forever?" ask Victoria

"I don't know, I'm not looking for any other guys, and besides I don't think he would give me a divorce." She said

"Sucks." said Victoria

"Maybe for now, but I probably wont think about that in ten years."She said

"You must be happy about what happen to Trish." Said Stacy

"Not really, I don't like Trish but I don't want to wish that on my worst enemy even though I she had it coming." She said

"You feel bad for her?" Ask Stacy shocked

"No, but I just don't think she deserved that, I mean come on what if a nearly 500 hundred pound man squash you, how would you feel?" She ask

"Not when you are talking about Trish, especially after everything she did to you." Said Stacy

"I still don't like the girl, but I do have to feel for her." She said

"That will go away soon as she comes back and she is in your face talking trash about you." Said Victoria

"I guess so, well I will catch up with you guys later, cya." She said

"Cya." They said

She walked back down the hall and she ran in to Eric Bischoff

"Lita, next time you have something deliver to you, make sure it comes to your locker room, not my office." He said

"I didn't have-

"Just take it, and get it right next time." He said walking away

"Well thank you anyway." She said rolling her eyes

She studied the packet carefully, before she open. She pulled out some pictures of her and Kane at the park that night they had the talk.

"Nosey people." She said to her self

"Kane look at these pictures." She said showing him the pictures

"Where they come from?" He ask

"I don't know, Eric said they arrived in his office." She said

"Probably from a fan." He said

"What's that?" She ask pointing to the note on the back

"I don't know."He said reading it

"What does it say?" She ask

"_Enjoy your little happy life now, because in awhile I'm going to turn it upside down. And see how much your smiling then."_

"What kinda of sick joke is that?" Kane ask getting mad

"I don't know, I told you something was going to happen." She said already feeling scared

"Not if I have anything to do with it, if they want to play these games, there going to deal with me." He said

"I don't think they are playing Kane, this seems serious." She said

"Look don't worry about it, until I find out who is doing this, I want you to stay by my side." He said

"Ok, I'm scared though." She said

"It will be ok, I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said

The whole night she couldn't stop thinking about the note, all she wanted was to be happy and now somebody wants to destroy it. She accompanied Kane to the ring that night, and made sure she stood by his side the whole time. Once they arrived back in the locker room, there was flowers in there.

"Thanks for the flowers babe." She said

"I didn't order any flowers." He said

"Then who are they from?" She ask

"I don't know but there going in the trash." He said

"Hold on there is a card, read it." She said

"No, it's probably from the same person, just throw it away to." He said

"Ok, you want to leave, I don't want to be here any longer." She told him

"Yeah, let's get out of here."He said grabbing their things

They arrived at their car, there was a big note attach to it, and it read, _All good things have to come to an end sometime! _Kane just ripped it off and got in the car. On the way back to the hotel neither one said anything, even though Kane hated to admitted it he was getting worried but he had to be strong for Lita's sake.

"I'm going to bed, I don't feel like watching t.v." She said

"I'll be in a few minutes." He said

He sat on the couch trying to gather his thoughts, who would try to destroy their relationship? Snitsky was out of the picture, he would be a fool if he tried anything again. Trish was to afraid to do that herself. He had to find out who was behind this, and once he does he is going to make their life a living hell. He thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lita crying in the room, he walked in there and saw her crying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He ask

"I'm scared, I'm not trying to get hurt." She said

"Your not going to get hurt as long as I am around." He told her

"Why would somebody do that?" She ask

"I can't answer that, there are a lot of sick people in this world, but I ain' t going to let anything or anyone hurt you." He said

"None of this would be happening if I wasn't with you." She said

"What are you talking about?" He ask

"It's pretty obvious that this person doesn't want us together so, I think it would be best if I remove myself from the situation." She said getting up and grabbing her things

"Where are you going?" He ask following her

"Look Glen, who ever this person is, doesn't want to see us happy. I don't want nothing to happen to you and I sure don't want anything to happen to me." She said

"I'm going to protect you." He said

"But to what length, I never been more afraid in my life then now, and hate feeling like this so I'm just going to leave." She said

"Your not leaving." He said stepping in front of her

"Can you move please?"She ask

"No, I'm not going to let anything like this come between us, not now or ever. Your not leaving, besides where are you going to go?" He ask

"I'll go stay with one of the girls." she said

"Were in a hotel room, nobody is going to come in here, and if they do I will be ready for them." He said

"That what I'm talking about I don't want to be looking over my shoulder ever five seconds, I want to be happy and feel safe." She said

"I don't make you feel safe?" He ask

"Yes, but I don't want anything to happen to you." She said

"I can take care of myself." He said

"That might be, but I can't think of anything happening to you because of me, so I am going to leave." She said

"Lita, please just stay." He said

"No, there nothing you can say to change my mind, I'm leaving." She said and walked out the door


	5. Deal with it

She didn't know where she was going to stay, she didn't want to go with one of the girls, just in case it might put one of them in harms way. So she just decided that she would go find some other hotel to stay at. She took the renter car, that she and Kane shared and drove around for awhile before she found another hotel. She was going to call Kane to check on him, but she figured that would be a bad idea, so she just checked in the hotel and want to her room. She didn't bother turning on the t.v, because all she could think about was the person that was trying to destroy what she and Kane have.

She tried to think back, and see if she had done anything to piss anybody off to the point where they would want to hurt she and Kane. She lay down on the bed trying to get some rest, but that was pretty much useless. Maybe she could hide out here for a couple of days to see if all this would go away, but then again it could just get even worse. Why did this always have to happen to her all she wanted was to be excepted and loved. Now that she is, somebody wants to destroy all that. Her mind was on Kane all night long, wondering how he was taken this, and if he was ok. She was going to call but she assumed that, that might be a bad idea. She pushed all those thoughts out of her mind and decided to call Kane.

"Hey, it's me I just wanted to let you know that I am ok, so you don't have to worry." She told him

"I'm always going to worry about you Lita, you know how I feel about you."said Kane

"I know, and I just wanted you to know that this is going to be for the best. Once all this is over we can go on and be happy like we were before." She said

"I promise I'm going to get whoever is responsible for this." He said

"Who do you think it is?" She ask

"I don't have the answer to that, but through hell or high water, they are going to pay." He said

"I'm still scared Kane."She said

"I know, but you have to be strong for the both of us, try not to think about it that much and get some rest." He said

"I'll try, I will meet you tomorrow back at the hotel." She said

"Where are you know?" He ask

"Doesn't matter, I am fine though." She said

"Good, well get some rest and we will talk about this later." He said

"Ok, you get some rest to." She said

"I will, goodnight Lita." He said

"Goodnight Kane." She said

"And lita." He said

"Yes?" She ask

"I love you." He said meaning every word

"I love you to."She said not really believing what she was saying but when she hung up. She realize that she did love him

After having that conversation with him, she felt like everything was going to be ok, and she could finally get some rest.

The next morning she completely forgot about everything that had going on the night before, and felt like it was time to just go back to the way things were before. She need to stop running from her problems and face facts. She said before she was tired of being the victim, so whoever this person was let them come and tried to do something because she wasn't going to back down anymore. After gather her things, she got dress and want to check out.

"Before you go, these flowers where sent to you. They said this was a thank you." said the clerk at the front desk

"Did you happen to see what the person look like." She ask

"Well not exactly, because they had on sunglasses and a baseball cap, and their hair was pulled up underneath of it." He said

"Well thanks anyway." She said taking the flowers

"Welcome, please come again." He said

She got in the car, and read the note, but soon regretted it. "_You can run but you can't hide, it's just a matter of time, before everything comes crashing down. So enjoy your precious moments with your hubby, because after I get through with you guys that's all anybody going to have left is memories." _

After reading it she just ripped it up and threw out the flowers. She drove back to the hotel, and nearly ran up to Kane's room.

"Lita! What's wrong?" Kane ask

"I got another note." She said

"Don't even bother to tell me what it said, come here and sit down." He said leading her over to the chair

"I'm getting real sick of this." She said

"So am I, I think we should go talk to Vince about this. Maybe that will make things a lot easier." He said

"No, if it's us that they want, then why run, I'm tired of running."She said

"I know."He said understanding where she was coming from

"I ask the clerk at the front desk, what the guy look like." She said

"And he said?" He ask

"That he had sunglasses, and a baseball cap but his hair was pulled up in a the hat, so he didn't get to see his hair or eyes." She told him

"I am going to find out who doing this, and once I do, there going to regret the day they decided to mess with us." He said

"I have every faith in you."She said

"Maybe I should call somebody, to help us out." He suggested

"That's not a good idea, then they might get hurt in the process." She said

"Your right, for now on, I don't care what you say your not leaving my side, understood." He said

"Understood." She said

"I haven't showed the bad side of me, in awhile but I think I have to remind this person just who they are messing with." He said

"Unleash the big red monster." She said

"Got that right." He said

"How are we going to explain this to Vince, he probably just going to give us a few weeks off, and Eric would just laugh in our face." She said

"That might be but it's something we have to do, I'm not going to lose you just when I got you." He said

"Your not going to lose me, I'm a tough chick I can take care of myself." She said

"Yeah, well let's go to the arena and talk this over with Vince." He said

"Ok." She said

Over the past few weeks, when they would go to work, everyone could tell they were happy, but today they knew they something was up with them.

"Stephanie, do you know where your father is." Ask Kane

"Yes, he down the hall, want me to take you to him." Ask Steph

"Yeah, thanks." He said

"Here it is." She said

"Thanks, Steph." Said Kane

"Sure thing." She said

"Vince, can we talk to you for moment?" ask Kane

"Yeah, come on in." said Mr. McMahon

"Ok, we just wanted to tell you hoping that this will be completely confidential." said Kane

"You have my word."said Mr. McMahon

"Lita and I have been getting some threats, at first we thought it was a joke, but I think it's serious." said Kane

"What kinda of threats?" ask Mr. McMahon

"Well, just letters, stating that we won't be happy after they get through with us." He said

"And you have no idea who this could be?" ask Vince

"None." Said Lita

"I will make sure that, nothing will happen to you guys."Said Vince

"Thanks, Vince." said Kane

"No problem." He said

"See that want well." Kane said

"I don't think so, I still don't see what the point in telling him, how is that going to make things better?" She ask

"Will you just give it a try, at least he knows now." said Kane

"Whatever." She said

"What is your deal Lita, I am doing the best I can to make sure you are safe." He said

"You're my deal, and that's why I don't think we should be together anymore." She said

"What are you saying?" He ask

"I'm saying that this is not working out, I was much happier and safer being alone." She said

"Were married though." He said

"We can still be married, but not be in a relationship." She said

"Because of this?" He ask

"Yeah, so I just going to go." She said heading for the door

"Your not leaving." He said stepping in front of her

"Move Kane, I don't want to be around you any longer." She said

"Your not going anywhere!"He yelled

"Says who?" She ask

"Say me, from now on your doing what I tell you, and right now your not going anywhere." He said

"Am I supposed to be scared?" She ask

"I'm not trying to scared you Lita, but don't try me." He said

"Don't try me either, now move." She said

"Let's go."He said

"Where?" She ask

"To the ring with me, I have a match and I don't want you out of my sight." He said

They headed towards the ring so Kane can have his match, once he one they want back stage.

"Can I leave now?" She ask

"Did I say you can leave?" He ask

"Your not the boss of me." She told him

"No, but I am your husband."He said

"That doesn't mean anything."She said grabbing her things and heading towards the door

"What don't you get about what I just said?" He ask

"Nothing that is why I am leaving bye."She said

"Fine you want to leave, then leave but don't come crying to me when you get another phone call, or a note, cause I won't be there for you." He Yelled

"See if I care, I'm sure if I have plenty of other people that I can get."She said

"Oh yea like who?" He ask

"Don't worry you'll see." She said and walked out


	6. We have a deal

She walked out and drove back to the hotel that she was staying in. Once she was in her room she felt a little bit better, she couldn't help but think about what Kane had said to her. Maybe she was being a little hard on him, but it was for the best. She decided to turn it in for the night and head to bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She ask

"Room service." The voice said

"I didn't think order any." She said

"It from a special friend." The voice said

"Fine." She said opening the door

There stood a guy in a leather jacket and sunglasses and a baseball cap, remembering what the clerk at the front desk said she immediately try to close the door. Only to have him push his way in.

"What do you want?" She ask

"Don't worry, if you just do what I say I wont lay a finger on you."The man said

"Fine, well just tell me what it is you want me to do and I will do it." She said willing to do anything if it was going to keep her alive

"I want you to leave your husband." He said

"I don't he wants to be with me anymore anyway so it's done." She said

"I'm not done, wants that done file for divorce, and join up with me." He said

"I don't even know if he going to give me a divorce." She said

"No, he will I am going to make sure of that." He said

"Alright, I will tell him I want a divorce." She said

"Good, and then you will join up with me." He said

"I don't even know who you are." She said

The figure then stepped out of the shadow, remove his glasses and hat. That's when she saw who it was.

"You, you are the one that's been doing this?" She yelled

"Damn straight, see Li, I heard Kane say that he always get what he wants and I know he wants you and the world heavy weight championship. Well so do I and I am not going to allow him to get that title." He said

"That's why you are doing this because of your obsessing for the world heavy weight championship?" She ask

"No, and you. See I've been watching you over the last few months and I admire everything you do." He said

"Your one of the last person I would want." She said

"Think I care? I don't, think about it Li, just how dominating we would be together. You the women's champion and me the world heavy weight champion." He said

"Even though I want the women's title and I would do anything for it, I don't want it this bad to join up with you." She said

"Really, well how much to you want your husband and your life, because if you don't do it I will make sure you will get what's coming to yo!." He Yelled

"Alright, ok, fine I will take you up on the offer." She said

"When will I get my answer?" He ask

"Tomorrow on Raw, all questions and answers will be put to an end." She said

"Good girl, no I am going to stay here tonight, but starting tomorrow the plan goes in to affect, deal?" He said

"Deal." She said not really having any choice

She didn't know what she was getting herself into put whatever it was she knew it was going to be trouble. She just had to do it , if she wanted to have a life. She had a feeling that this bombshell was going to shake the world.


	7. What the hell was that?

"Don't forget to do what I said." He said

"I won't I get the picture." Lita said

"Just make sure you don't screw up out there." He warned her

"I told you, I know what I am doing." She said

"Good, because if you even think about screwing me over your better think about what I will do to you." He said

"I know, I understand." She said

"Now go to husband, act yourself, and once we go to the ring you know what happens from there." He said

"I know." She said

"Alright now go." She said

She walked down the hall until she found the locker room she was looking for. She knocked and walked in, she saw him sitting in chair with his head in his hands.

"Kane." Lita said

"Lita!." Kane said jumping at the sound of her voice

"Hi, I just wanted to say sorry about the other night, and I don't want to fight no more." She said

"It's ok I was just as wrong, I shouldn't of said what said." He said

"I can't blame you, I was being nothing but a bitch." She said

"That you were." He laugh

"Hey!."She said hitting him in the arm

"Look, I'm sorry and I want you to come to ringside with me and watch me destroy Edge." He said

She winched at the sound of his name, and that didn't get over looked by Kane

"What did he do?" He ask

"Who?" She ask

"EDGE!"He yelled

"Nothing, look clam down I just was thinking about what you were going to do to him tonight." She said

"You sure?" He ask

"Postive." She said

"Good, now you sit here while I go get change." He said

"Actually I am going to get something to drink." She said

"Alright, fine but make sure you come back." He said

"I will." She said heading out the door

Once she walked out the door, thank God Kane didn't walk with her because he was standing there.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."She said walking away

"Did you do it?" He ask

"Yes, now would you go."she said

"Whatever." He said

She got something to drink, and while she was down she had time to think to herself. Was this really right, did she really have to do this. Yes, she did if she wanted to protect herself this was the right thing to do.

Later that night she accompied Kane to the ring, she watched the match and hoped she that Kane could finish him off early so she wouldn't have to get involve. She saw that Kane was about to finish him off and that's when he told her to do it. So she did what he said. She screwed over her husband, but she assume that it was for the best.

"You happy now you did it you ruin everything!" Screamed Lita

"If I understand correctly, you kiss me as well." He said

"Yeah, but that was only because I didn't have any choice." She said

"Hey, look on the brighter side, you finally got that freak out of your way and your are free to do whatever you want." He said

"I loved that freak." She said

"And your telling me this like I care, look now that were on the same page your going to have to stick with me now." He said

"I can get my own room." She said

"No, see your coming to my room and rest a sure we going to celebrate." He said

"Keep dreaming Edge." She said

"Only of you hun,." He said

"Whatever I am leaving." She said

"Whoa wait a second there, see if you go down there your little husband is going to get you." He said pointing to Kane who just return backstage

"What more do I have to lose." She said

"Suit yourself." He said walking away

"Kane listen, that whole thing that happen out there-

"I think it would be best if you just walk away." He said

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry." She said

"Sorry? Your sorry? No I am the one that sorry for even thinking I could ever trust you!" He Yelled

"Look I understand that your upset, but if you would just let me tell you-

"What did I just say, look I am tired of talking, get out the way." He said

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say." She said

"I think your actions explain it all for me." He said

"I know it look bad but -

He couldn't stand to listen to her anymore and just walked away, only to have her following him into his locker room

"Lita, if you don't leave I promise you, you are really going to regetted it." He said

"Fine, you don't want to listen be that way I am leaving." She said

"Don't come back either!" He Yelled

"Don't worry I am not even planning on it!"She Yelled back


	8. Explaing it all

She had to find a way to tell him what everything was going on. But that was going to be hard considering the fact that he doesn't want to talk to her. So she decided to sneak out and go to his room, then she thought what Edge would do to her if he found out that she was going to see Kane. What really is the worst that can happen, she had to take the risk and find out herself. She want down stairs to the lobby and ask the front desk the room number that Kane was in. She then ask for a key but the clerk at the front desk wasn't trying to tell her. So she had to show him their marriage licence to let her in their. Once she arrived at his door, she used the key card that they gave her and walked in. She figured he was sleeping because all the lights and everything was off. She search all around the room to find a light switch. But was unsuccessful.

"What are you doing here?"ask Kane

"Oh, you scared me."She said

"Answer my question."He said

"I wanted to talk."She said

"I told you already that I have nothing to say to you."He said

"That fine all you have to do is listen."She said

He then turned on the lights, and once her eyes focus around the room. She saw how much of a mess it was. Then she turned her attention on Kane, and she saw how red his eyes were which meant he was crying. Just seeing that broke her heart

"So start talking I don't have all not."He said

"I don't really know where to begin. You know all those letters and threats that we received?"She ask

"Yeah."He said

"Well they were from, Edge. Apparently he figured that having me on his side will help me him be successful. He thought you were on a roll and in my opinion he was afraid of you."She said

"But you knew about this."He said

"No I didn't know anything about it, I didn't want to even be apart of it but he made. He said that if didn't do what he said he was going to hurt me and you."She said

"What about you costing me my match and kissing him. Even what you said Monday night. Did you mean it?"he ask

"None of it, he just me to do it."She said

"So you don't have any feelings for him what so ever?"He ask

"No Kane I told you I love you and only you. He is making it hard for me as is and I know that you probably don't believe me but that is the truth. I had nothing to do with this."She said

"Why didn't you tell me?"He ask

"Because he said he would hurt me."She said

"Bastard." He said

"I need your help though."She said

"I promise he is going to pay for this, he isn't going to know when or when but he is going to pay."He said

"Just remember that I do love you ok, and all those things that I say or do I don't mean to. He is making me do it all."She said

"I got it. Why don't you stay here tonight?"He said

"I can't if he found out that I sneaked out to be with you, he will hurt you and me."She said

"You sure your going to be ok?"He ask

"Hey I been dealing with him these last few days what more can he do to me."She said

"If you say so, be careful ok."He said

"Ok."She said

"Come here."He said pulling her into a kiss

"I've miss that."She said

"Me to, I love you."He said

"I love you to."She said

"Remember keep me updated on anything he has plan."He said

"I will."She said

"Goodnight Lita."He said

"Night Kane."She said


	9. Flushed away

"Come on it's time to get up."said Edge

"Why don't you go to hell."said Lita

"Now lita don't be like that."He said trying to touch her

"Don't touch me I can get out of bed myself."She said pulling away from him

"By the way you might want get rid of that piece of crap you have on your finger."He said

"My wedding ring?"She ask

"Whatever you want to call it, get rid of it."He said

"No, I'm not going to throw away something that means a lot to me."She said

"Tell that to somebody that cares, and after your done doing that your calling your lawyer and filing for divorce."He said

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?"She ask

"Easy, just do what I tell you unless you find out that your husband. Oh excuse me your soon to be ex husband is fighting to stay alive."He said

"Bastard."She said

"Thanks, now go get showered so we can get out of here."He said

"I hate you!."She yelled and slam the bathroom door

"Love you to hun."He said laughing

After they got dress they headed to the arena, she use to look forward to going to Raw. But now she hated it, walking in their with Edge and seeing the disappointed looks from everyone faces broke her heart. She guess this was the right thing to do if she wanted to keep she and Kane safe.

"Where do you think you are going?"He ask

"To go see the girls."She said

"Oh please you don't have any friends anymore, so just sit your pretty little head down."He said

"What do you know what I got, I do have friends."She said

"Sure you do."He said

"Whatever, I'll be just down the hall."She said

"Don't even think about visiting that freak either."He said

"I am going to see Victoria."She said

"Then hurry up and don't take forever either."He said

She walked down the hall to the divas locker room and gave Victoria the sign to cover for her.

"I got it."said Victoria

"Thanks."Lita said

She quickly made her way down to Kane's locker room.

"You would not believe what he is making me do now."said Lita

"What?"ask Kane

"He said that I have to divorce you, and give up the wedding ring."She said

"Your kidding, you know what the ring means to both of us."He said

"I know, but I got a plan."She said

"Lita, don't try nothing stupid and get yourself hurt."He said

"I'm not, look member this ring?"She asking showing it to him

"Yeah that's the ring that you brought yourself."He said

"Right and it didn't cost anything, I never wear it, I only were this one."She said pulling out the other one

"The ring I gave you."He said smiling

"Right so tonight he said he got something plan for me to get rid of the ring. So I am just going to put on the one I brought and you hold on to this one."She said

"Ok, I heard we got the highlight reel tonight."He said

"Cool, anyway to be closer to you is good."She said

"I just can't wait for all this to be over with."He said

"Me to. Well I better get back."She said

"Yeah, be careful."He said pulling her into a hug

"I will, love you."She said

"Love you to."He said kissing her

"Ok, bye."She said

"Cya later."He said

It came time for Kane and Lita to do the Highlight Reel, some might think she would be nervous but she actually was happy.

"Where do you think your going?"ask Edge

"To the ring, Highlight Reel."She said

"Oh no, no your not going anywhere."He said

"Why not?"She ask

"Because who knows what you might tell that husband of yours and blow my whole cover."He said

"I'm not going to expose you, if that's what your are worry about."She said

"Well I can't be so sure of that, can I. So your going to stay back here and do and say whatever I say."He said

"I don't have to listen to you."She said

"Oh really, well if I remember correctly we had a deal."He said

"So."She said

"So that means that your going to do what I say. Got it, now your going to do your interview here and tell him about the divorce, and then were going to get rid of that piece of crap."He said pointing to her ring

"And how do you plan to do that?"She ask

"Flushing it down the toilet."He said

"Your kidding right?"She ask

"No I am dead serious. So go over there and when it's time you do what I say. Don't forget to insult him in anyway possible."He said

"Whatever."She said

She stared at the monitor and watched as Jericho did everything in his power to set off Kane. Nothing work though and Kane tried to maintain his temper. When it came time for to say what Edge told her. She felt real bad, but she had to do it if she wanted to protect she and Kane. So she said everything she was told, and when it came time to flush the ring down the toilet she thank herself that she told Kane to take the other one. She couldn't wait until all this was over and see Edge get what he deserved. So she and Kane can be happy together like they were before.

"Let's go it's time for my match."Edge said pulling her out of the room

"I walk myself."She said pulling away

After Edge match with Beniot, she wanted nothing more than to get away from Edge. So while he was in the shower she want to the parking lot to get some fresh air.

"Now what is a pretty woman like yourself doing out here all by yourself."ask Kane

"Because there is a jackass in their that is getting on my nerves."She said

"Oh, well why don't I help you get rid of some of that stress, and we go get a bit to eat."He said

"What if he finds out?"She ask

"He won't, and just call one of the girls to cover for you."He said

"Ok, let me just go grab my things and we can go."She said

"Alright, hurry back."He said

She ran back down to Edge's locker room and thankfully he was still in the shower. She quickly grabbed her things and left.

"All set?"ask Kane

"Yes let's get out of here."She said


	10. Another wedding form hell

"Are you serious?"ask Lita

"Yes I am. So after I defeated your freak of a husband. Were going to get married."Edge said

"In your dreams."Lita said

"After Vengeance, there will be no way that Kane can stand in my way."He said

"You know your going to get everything you deserve one day."She said

"I already got that. All I have to do is make you my wife."He said

"I can't believe that you are actually happy about making someone else life miserable."She said

"I'm not making it miserable I am making it wonderful."He said

"In what way?"She ask

"I got rid of your husband, I am pretty sure you didn't want to be with him forever."He said

"You don't know what I want."She said

"Oh yeah I do hunny, and it's me."He said rubbing her face

"Don't put your filthy hands on me."She said

"Now you all the sudden have a problem with me putting my hands on you."He said

"Yes, and if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't put your hands on me."She said

"I'm so scared my dear."He said

"I am not marrying you next week."She said

"Yes you are, unless you want that freak to get what's coming to him."He said

"Fine."She said willing to do anything to protect Kane.

"Good."He said

**Kane's Locker room**

"You guys are really getting married, like the way we were?"Kane ask

"Yes he said it's happen next Monday. There is nothing I can do about it."Lita said

"There is something I can do about it."He said

"No, Kane look I'm have no other choice then to go through with it."She said

"There has to be a way."He said

"If you try to stop it you know what's going to happen."She said

"It's worth it, I don't want you to be married to another man either."He said

"How do you think I feel, I wouldn't care if he was the last man on earth. I wouldn't want to be with him."She said

"Then why am I even trying to figure this out for us. He is getting everything he wants, and your not letting me help."He said

"So what are you saying? That I should just stay with him?"She ask

"What do you expect me to do Lita?"He ask

"I don't know, but I don't want to marry him."She said

"Alright fine, look I will see what I can do."He said

"Ok, well I better get back."She said

"Yeah I'll talk to you soon."He said

"Alright bye."She said

"Cya."He said

What was he thinking, he knew there was no way that he could stop this wedding. If he did he would risk the chance of Lita getting hurt. If she didn't go through with it, he would get it. But were talking about Edge here, there is no way that he could try to stop him. One way or another he knew that if something big was going to happen Monday.

**Eric Bischoff's Office**

"Kane what can I do for you, find you another girlfriend?"ask Eric

"Let's see how much laughing you will be doing when I knock your teeth down your throat."said Kane gripping him up

"Alright no need to get physical, it was a joke. So what do you need?"ask Eric

"I want a match, if I don't have one soon I am going to hurt somebody. Never know it might even be you."Kane said smirking at him

"We wouldn't want that, look I will find you an opponent."Eric said

"Good."Kane said

"Now if you excuse me, I have a show to do."said Eric

"Yeah whatever."Kane said walking out

After hearing what Edge wanting her to do after Kane's match, disgusted her. Knowing full well that Stinsky was the reason for her losing her baby, but had to go out their and say it was Kane's fault was destroying her. Once Kane's match was over she want out there and said what she had to, and to make matter's worse she even had to kiss Stinsky she had to control everything in her not to get sick. Then the worse part of it all she had to brag about getting married next week. The day that all this was over will be the greatest thing in her life.

"So how are you feeling?"ask Edge

"What do you care?"ask Lita

"Can't a man be concern for his wife?"He ask

"Your I'm not your wife."She said

"After Monday you will be."He said laugh


	11. Not taking anymore

A/N: Even though all the drama that has been going on with Edge/Lita/Matt. I decided to ignore that and continue the story.

Over the last few months things only went from bad to worst. Thank God she wasn't married to Edge, but she did however find more then one ways to sneak off to see Kane. Which made things easier between the two, or so she thought. Kane was getting tired of saving her or seeing her kiss Edge, which any man would be. She just couldn't wait until all this was over, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime soon.

"I really don't want to go there tonight, can't I just stay here with you. People think your in jail anyway."Lita said

"If you don't show up two weeks in a row, he is going to know that your with me."Kane said

"So, let him."Lita said

"And risk losing you forever, no."Kane said

"Then come to the show with me."Lita said

"Lita-

"Please Kane."Lita begged

"I tell you what, after the show I'll meet you back here, and we can spend the rest of the night together."Kane said

"Promise?"ask Lita

"I promise, now get going you don't want to be late."Kane said

"Ok."Lita said

" Be careful tonight."Kane said

"I'll try to."Lita said

"Ok."Kane said

"I love you."Lita said

"Love you to."Kane said giving her a kiss on the forehead

All last week Kane and Lita really milk the fact. he was in "jail". So they spend the whole week together, and Edge actually believe she was visiting her mother. Dumbass, but tonight was a different story she had to come back to this hell hole. That use to be her first love, but now she hated coming there because of one man. She just couldn't wait for all this to be over which didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Her career is nothing like she thought it would be. Coming back from a career threaten injury hoping to win the women's title but doesn't. Then get it into yet another battle with Trish, and then whole thing with Kane. Losing their baby, the only positive out of all that was she got the love of her life right now Kane. She finally get the title back only to lose it and get injured. Then Edge and his stupid ass comes along and tries to ruin things for she and Kane. When is it really going to end.?

"Your late."Edge said

"No I'm not I am early. Twenty minutes to be exact."Lita said

"Whatever I am glad you're here I have a some choice words for Matt tonight and I want you to be at my side."Edge said

"Why?"ask Lita

"Because you're my girl and-

"I am not your girl."Lita said

I want to show him that he has not won."Edge said

"That's all this is about to you isn't it? You just want to be the best. You think that just because you got that stupid little contract that you're the man. Well tell me something if your "The Man", why isn't the world title or the wwe title around your waist. Last time I check the wwe champion was John Cena and the world champion was Batista."Lita said

"For now."Edge said

"That's how it's going to be, you couldn't even beat Batista with my help. So you know the match would of been over in two seconds if I weren't out there."Lita said

"You better watch what you say to me or I'll make sure that your friend doesn't see tomorrow."Edge warned her

"I am so scared."Lita said sarcastically

"You should be, now I got enough problems with Matt. I don't need you back talking me."Edge said

"Last I checked you ain't my father."Lita said

"Look just do what I tell you."Edge said

"Whatever I really don't have time for this."Lita said

"You think I do, I am really getting sick of your mouth. That sick freak Kane, and that crazy psycho path Matt."Edge said

"Well I feel so sorry for you, quite frankly I think you deserve everything."Lita said

"I don't know why your acting like that towards me, you should be happy."Edge said

"Happy? Happy, you made me divorce the one guy that I cared about, I have to go out to the ring with you every night and act like were all in love. I don't even know why I am even taking this crap from you anymore. You keep saying that you are going to hurt Kane or me, but you have yet to do anything. So as far as I am concern you full of complete bull. I'll do this with you tonight but after it is done I'm going home to the man that I love. No it's not you it's Kane."Lita said

"If you go to him I will do-

"Nothing, I don't know why I even believe that you would exactly do something. You don't even have the balls to. "Lita said

"So you really think I won't do nothing?"Edge ask

"That's right."Lita said

"You just wait and see."Edge said

'Anyway, when are you on?"Lita ask

"Right after the break."Edge said

"Well come on I don't have all night."Lita said

They want out to the ring and did what they had to do. Once that was done and over she want backstage and got her things.

"You really think your leaving?"ask Edge

"I'm not thinking I am going."Lita said grabbing her things.

"Lita if you walk out that door it will be the biggest mistake of your life!"Edge yelled

But it wasn't like she was listening she was already half way down the hallway.


	12. The Plan

"I thought I told you to keep her away from him. She doesn't deserve to know what happiness is, so it was your job to keep her away from him. Not allow her to run back to him. I would expect you to handle a simple thing like that."The mastery women said

"Well what do you want me to do? She isn't afraid of me anymore. I can't make her stay-

"Yes you can, and you should've. But you didn't, something simple as that and you couldn't do it. You really are worthless Edge."She said

"Well if I'm so worthless, than why don't you go find someone else. Or better yet do it yourself."Edge said

"There is no need to go there, you just need improvement."She said

"Improvement?"Edge ask

"Yes, but for now the main goal is to get her back to you. If she won't come by choice then your just gonna have to do it the hard way."She said

"Which is?"Edge ask

"Kidnap her."She said

"That is a horrible plan. She would easily get away, and the fact that we have to work. Who would keep an eye on her when I'm away?"Edge ask

"Don't worry, I will have everything taken care of. If it doesn't work out then I'll just do it."She told him

"You do know that your no match to her, especially when she is angry."Edge laughed

"I can handle myself. I just think it's time for her to know her place."She said

"Why do you want him anyway. After what he did to you I thought you would be running from him, not going after him."Edge said

"Yeah well times change, I've changed. I learn a lot of these last few years, I decided that I'm not going to allow people to walk all over me anymore. I get what I want, or there is hell to pay."She said

"Those threats don't work with me dear-

"Well unless you want me to tell everyone what happen. I think you remember, when we had that photo shoot to do and you know what happen that night. I know you don't want to get expose, so I suggested you do it."She said

"That's blackmail!"Edge yelled

"I know what it is, so do it. Or I'm going to tell everyone what happen. I'm sure they won't be happy about that, especially Lita. At that time you and her were the very best of friends, she would be crushed. If you think she hates you know she would really hate you after finding that out."She said

"You really are a bitch!"Edge snapped

"You weren't saying that last night."She said running her hand down his chest

"Whatever, I still don't see the point in this she'll never fall in love with me. She loves that burnt face freak, whom will never be half the man I am."Edge said

"It's not about making her fall in love with you, I just want her away from him. I really don't see what he sees in her."She said

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because of the fact that she is hot, smart...

"Then why don't you date her?"She ask

"I have, and it didn't work out. We were better off as friends."Edge said

"Oh, well that sucks, for you anyway. So the plan, is back on or are you backing out?"She ask

"I guess the plan is on. How exactly are going to go about this?"Edge ask

"Don't worry I have everything taken care of, all we have to do is what for the little redhead to be all alone."She said

"So when do we do this?"Edge ask

"Tomorrow night."She said


End file.
